


I'll never leave you

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Castiel found Dean injured in a clearing with few trees, not sure how he got that way, or why his wrist was in a cast (sprained) but he isn't going to leave him that way. Castiel takes Dean back to their hotel he knew they were staying at...(just gonna leave it there, yes possibly gabriel will show up)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the urge to write so what I did was, open up this site and started typing with no plan. So be warned this is my only warning as I labeled this story with it's no tags. I'll label it later M when needed be.

Castiel had been searching for Dean for a few hours now. He had gotten faster at finding Dean's energy pattern. Except, this time it was very low so it was difficult to locate. Appearing near in a clearing he looked around not seeing the hunter. More than half expecting him to be walking around looking for some demon. Although Castiel knew something was wrong. That was until he stopped dead in his tracks stepping on something, but it wasn't Dean. A deer that was already dead, in fact there were four of them laying around pretty close. But no weapons or actual wounds. "Where are you, Dean?" Castiel asked himself while glancing about until he heard a groaning noise. It was coming from a small patch of trees that were half alive - half dead.

Worry built up in the pit of his mortal body stomach as he walked over to the area. Dean was laying under a half dead tree unconscious against the trunk of it. Bruises, scrapes, cuts, and a sprained wrist (he got that one at the last job). "Dean!" Castiel knelt down next to the hunter not hesitating on picking him up to carry him. "Come on, let's get you home, hold on, we'll be there shortly." Dean stirred trying to say something but found sleep once more.

Castiel used his angelic powers to take Dean back to the hotel. Sam was who began to freak out wondering what the hell happened. "Dean was fine before he left, minus the sprain...who did this..." Sam started running off on fumes and Cas told him he should go out for a long walk. Sam refused, Castiel reassured him he wouldn't leave Dean's side for an instant. Sam agreed taking a bag with him as he tried to figure out where to go.

(For now that's all I gotta take my brother to school)


End file.
